Kowaku Blessing
by Alexia Featherchild
Summary: This is an AU Sequel to Island Enchantment. Tatsumi Souichi brought home to Japan more than he ever thought was possible or bargained for. How will he and Morinaga Tetsuhiro deal with this? Contains MPREG.
1. What the Hell?

**Disclaimer:** The characters found within this fanfiction belong to the very talented Manga-ka, Takanaga Hinako and her manga Koi Suru Bo-kun (_The Tyrant Falls in Love_) and its prequel Challengers.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE: WHAT THE HELL!?**

* * *

It had been one week since they'd left Kowaku to return home as the newest term at the University began. It would be a few years before they could move there permanently due to needing to finish obtaining their degrees which would surely help the pair of them in the long run.

Tetsuhiro thought it had been a beautiful month long vacation, although every night before he and Senpai turned in, Kyoko would offer them that fruit the feminine young man had given them upon the first night of their return. Every breakfast item they received too somehow had that particular berry mixed in with everything else. And although he'd become a bit disinterested in them even though they were delicious Senpai hadn't seemed to be able to get enough of them.

As he swirled the two test tubes in his hands around, he smiled faintly recalling that his Senpai, whom in private he'd taken to calling _Souichi_, especially during their sexual escapades had ordered someone to bring him those berries. Although that wasn't the only thing he found was unusual about his lover.

For once the man had told him, "Just go to fucking school by yourself!" that morning, which had shocked him. Then he heard a groan moments later after the blond had shot out of his room past him and slammed the bathroom door shut, he'd even locked it.

He'd been concerned, knocking on the door, "Souichi! Are you alright?" He'd placed his ear upon the door, hearing the other man wrenching and he winced as it sounded like the poor man were horribly sick.

Yet when he knocked on the door again he heard the other man growl, "I'm fine! Just get your _ass _to _school!_ Obviously I can't go, but _one _of us _needs_ to!"

At that Tetsuhiro had sighed, Tatsumi Souichi, his senpai and lover never changed where school and research were concerned. "Alright, I'll be going then. If you can manage to get something down, I made Okayu, Miso soup and Tamagoyaki."

The man in the bathroom groaned, "Shut up!" before the sound of wrenching came again and with a wince, not really wanting to leave Tetsuhiro was out the door.

Souichi once Morinaga had left stood up on shaky limbs, flushing the toilet and going over to the sink to rinse out his mouth with water, gargling on mouth wash before vigorously brushing his teeth. He was due for a new toothbrush anyway so threw that one into the trash.

If he was coming down with some horrible bug he didn't need it to linger or for Tetsuhiro to catch it. Not when the pervert did things like brushing their toothbrushes together. He chuckled slightly, smiling briefly before catching himself and giving his head a shake, the corners of his mouth dipping into a frown.

There was no way he could eat, even the smell of Tetsuhiro's cooking that morning as he filtered through his door had not helped to ease his nausea, but instead had made it worse. _'That's strange, its not like he hasn't cooked before...'_

With a sigh he took a deep breath and braved the other room, Morinaga had already left. He decided that _if_ he were really coming down with something serious and it wasn't just possibly a twenty-four hour bug he'd best get his own ass off to a doctors.

Not more than an hour later he found himself waiting in his primary doctors waiting room, he'd been lucky enough to get in that morning as someone else had canceled their appointment.

In truth he didn't like visiting the doctors, but it was a necessary evil, which irritated him to no end since he'd prefer to be able to diagnose himself. However that was not his area of expertise.

Shifting one leg over the other he gazed at the clock as it ticked and it tocked again and again. It was odd though that only that early morning he'd been heaving into the toilet bowl and at that moment awaiting his turn he felt absolutely fine as though it had never happened at all.

_'Maybe it was just mild food poisoning, but as I'm already here it can't be helped.'_ He knew too it couldn't have possibly been from drinking, they hadn't even had any beer since returning. There had also been no alcohol that the islanders were willing to give _him_ while they were on Kowaku, even though they were more than willing to allow their _Ou-sama_ to have some.

That had irritated him, wondering if they had something against him, though in every other aspect they seemed rather fond of him and calling him _Kisaki._ Although that fruit had more than made up for any of his slightest craving for beer and cigarettes since they didn't have any on the island. He felt his face heat as he recalled just exactly what activity Tetsuhiro had engaged him in to relieve his frustrations.

He came out of his daze as one of the nurses stood in front of him, "...tsumi Souichi?" He looked up blinking then with a small shake of his head he spoke, "Uh, yeah."

The nurse smiled at him, clipboard in hand, "Please follow me this way, the doctor will be with you in a moment."

The nurse proceeded to weigh him, apparently he'd put on a couple pounds, which was surprising considering the _extra_ physical activity he'd been engaging in. He had to wonder how many calories there were in whatever the islanders made for them and whatever Morinaga cooked for him. Although it wasn't a significant amount it was still surprising considering everything.

As the nurse scribbled that down and took his temperature via his ear he continued to try and think what it could possibly be, then decided that perhaps the scales were off or that they might have gotten a new one. Scales did differ after all.

The nurse smiled at him as he sat down on the exam table in the examination room, "The doctor will be with you shortly. But since you're due for a full checkup, please change into this," she handed him one of the examination gowns.

And then she left and Souichi began to wonder again why he was even there, but he remembered exactly what had happened that morning. It wasn't making any sense to him.

Minutes later there was a knock on the door shortly after he'd changed and was once more sitting on the examination table. These always made him uncomfortable, but if it was for his health there was nothing that could be done other than to get it over with.

"Ah Tatsumi-kun!" The doctor beamed, always in a jovial mood as he looked over his charts. "One of my healthiest patients by far, so what brings you in today in such a rush, although it does appear you're due for your check up."

Souichi only frowned at the doctor, as he explained what had happened that morning, "Though I feel fine _now_."

"Hmmn, well you might now, but who knows about later." He proceeded to take Souichi's blood pressure and pulse, checking his ears and using that pop-sickle stick he'd opened to gaze into his mouth.

As he lay back for the doctor to check his abdominal area he stared away feeling completely uncomfortable.

"Does it hurt anyway?"

"No," although it did tickle, one of the reasons he hated visiting the doctors, but unlike avoiding a hair salon one could not so easily avoid a visit to a check up.

"Alright then, I think you can stand up and bend over for me," and here was another part that Tatsumi Souichi abhorred as he was sure every other male in the world did. Although it wasn't the same as Tetsuhiro touching him there as this was just a _medical procedure_ to check for _prostate cancer_ and any other abnormalities. He wondered if women were as comfortable getting a full out exam checking for cervical cancer.

The doctors eyes narrowed as he slipped his gloved fingers inside his patients anus to quickly probe the man before finding that everything seemed healthy. Yet there was still something different though he couldn't place his finger on it, no pun intended.

"Well everything seems normal Tatsumi-kun although your temperature seems slightly high, but only just by the smallest fraction. I think a blood test would help to determine what might if anything be wrong. And if you can, we'll need a urine sample as well."

Souichi nodded, watching as the doctor left after scribbling down the new information and he got dressed. A phlebotomist arrived shortly after to draw blood from him. He sat stoically as she took a few vials of his blood then cleaned the small puncture wound left by the needle before she took them to the lab.

After that they gave him a huge glass of water that he drank, and ten minutes later he had the sample for the doctor.

Before he was about to leave, the doctor after testing the sample rushed him back into the exam room.

"What the hell!?" He frowned, weren't they done with all their tests already?

"Tatsumi-kun, you might want to sit down for this."

His face paled, that sounded serious, then his eyes narrowed as he growled, "Tell me whats wrong _now_!" He sat down as he glowered at the doctor waiting for him to spill.

"Well, you see Tatsumi-kun, as hard as this might be to believe and we're waiting on the blood test results to confirm what your urine sample already indicated..." he trailed off as though finding it difficult to continue.

That only made Souichi all the more agitated, using his temper to masque his fear. He'd finally given into his love for Morinaga, Tetsuhiro he corrected himself, that it pained him to think of possibly having to leave him far too soon when their relationship had only just become steady. "Spit it out!"

The doctor was flustered as he fumbled with his clipboard, which seemed out of character for him that Souichi could recall, so it really had to be something serious and he could feel his heart sinking.

"We-ell, you see Tatsumi-kun this is truly abnormal, we don't even know how its possible..."

Souichi just continued to glower, his fingers curling into fists at his sides waiting for the man, his primary doctor to get it over with, to tell him he was dying. To tell him that there wasn't much time left with which to embrace and be embraced by Tetsuhiro. Many long months ago he wouldn't even have contemplated that, but things had changed from the moment Morinaga's plane had crashed and he'd been left alone to survive.

However what the doctor said next stunned Souichi.

The doctor took a deep breath before saying as calmly as it was possible to say this, "You're pregnant Tatsumi-kun."

"What? Is this some sick joke of yours?" He grabbed the doctor by the collar of his coat arching one of his arms back ready to send a fist flying into the doctors face.

The man however gazed into his eyes seriously, "I'm afraid its not a joke." And Souichi too stunned to do anything, didn't even realize his fist has fallen to his side as he fell back against the exam table.

"You've got to be... kidding me," he shook his head, "I'm a man!"

"While that may be true, you're still pregnant and its a mystery as to how, but I'm sure upon closer inspection we'll learn the reason."

"I'm not going to be some circus freak," he glowered at the doctor, if he really was pregnant and being the scientist that he was he had heard horror tales aplenty about other scientists and doctors using any medical mystery to get them some award. "Don't open your mouth to anyone, do you hear me?"

The doctor cowered slightly at the glint in Tatsumi Souichi's eyes as he nodded. "I'll... call you when the blood test results... are in."

"Fine," he pushed the doctor out of his way and stormed out of the building. '_I'm going to __**kill**__ Morinaga! This is all __**his**__ fault!'_

Green eyes blinked as he turned toward the door, hearing hurried footsteps, but hadn't Senpai stayed at home, and yet those footsteps were unmistakably Senpai's. Just then the door slammed open as that angry flushed face and narrowed eyes fell upon him yelling out his name.

"_**Morinaga**_!" The older lab coated panted in the doorway, glaring at him and Tetsuhiro felt nervousness assail him, wondering just what had upset Senpai _this time_.


	2. Seriously?

**CHAPTER TWO: SERIOUSLY!?**

* * *

Tetsuhiro's still panting Senpai, and lover, Tatsumi Souichi glowered at him, "You bastard! Time to die!"

The green eyed agricultural student nervously smiled, "Sen...senpai!" It had been awhile since his beloved had sounded or looked quite so sinister as he did at that very moment. "What's wrong? What do you imagine I did now?" He really wanted to know what had made his Senpai angry, but he feared that it could possibly have been something he'd said or done the night before. Not that his life-partner had complained, though he did wonder why he was there.

"Senpai, I thought you were staying home today..." the blond had been sick that morning and he'd been reluctant to leave him, but he'd known it was impossible to do so, because the man in question would have booted him out the door if he hadn't gone.

"Never mind that! The doctor's findings! That's whats wrong, and its all _your_ fault!" He slammed the door behind him as he approached Morinaga with a sinister aura, one small slow step at a time. "Damn you! How the hell could this happen!?"

Tetsuhiro stared blankly at the older man, who was his senior by but two years. He'd said something about the doctors, but Senpai hadn't told him about going to the doctors lately, not since they'd had their immunizations when they re-entered the country after their visit to Kowaku Island. Yet he felt a tendril of dread shoot up through him, but how could it possibly be his fault he wondered.

'_It can't be, I've always at least been meticulous about getting my blood checked, even back in my wild days after Masaki and before Souichi. So... what is it?'_

Though he feared the answer, he asked, "What are you talking about?"

The blond graduate student of Nagoya University came to a halt half way between the door he'd just come through and Tetsuhiro, growling, "The doctor said I'm pregnant! What the fuck!?" Then he proceeded toward his kouhai, grabbing him by the lapels of his white lab coat.

Tetsuhiro lifted one of his hands up to hold the arm of the hand that gripped his lab coat, his eyes wide and not yet comprehending what his Senpai had just said, "The doctor?"

The blond's grip tightened on the material he held in his hand, his eyes slanted in rage as he yelled into his cowering kouhai's face, "That's right! And I know _exactly_ who is to _blame_!"

There was a brief pause before his mouth dropped agape in shock, "Wait, you mean y-you're really," he almost couldn't say it with how tightly Senpai was gripping the collar of his long white lab coat, but managed to get it out in a stunned awed voice as though he couldn't quite believe it, "_Pregnant!?_"

As Tetsuhiro uttered that last word, the slighter man released his hold, bringing his other hand up in an arc, causing knuckle to meet jaw, sending the dark haired man flying. As his senpai's fist made contact he heard him growl in a low dark voice, "You should face the consequences!"

Once the blond had turned, holding his hands against his face, just below his temples, his fingers slightly curled, Tetsuhiro held his left hand to the spot where he'd been hit.

"What am I going to do?" The older student shook, "This is just wrong, on so many levels. What will people think!? Fuck! How am I supposed to go to school? What should I do?" The only thought that crossed Souichi's mind was, '_Damn doctor..._' as though it were completely the doctors fault for his current predicament.

After a few moments, Tetshiro dropped his hand from his face and carefully rested both of them on his Senpai's shoulders. "Senpai... Souichi..."

Whirling around, Senpai glared at Tetsuhiro, "I told you not to call me that at school!"

Trying to calm his beloved down he whispered, "Sorry, but what you just said, is it true?"

"Would _I_ joke about something like _this_!?" He frowned as his honey-amber eyes met green.

"Well... no," it was true, his lover wasn't the type to joke around, he was a very serious person. "But... how?"  
"That's what I'd like to know! This makes absolutely no sense. It's wrong!"

"Then... do you not... want to keep it?" One of his hands moved from the blonds shoulder to his abdomen, not really sure that's where the fetus was being carried, but he was in awe of the possibility.

"I don't know..." he hadn't thought it through, but frowning down at where his kouhai had placed his hand, he pushed it away.

The corners of Tetsuhiro's mouth dipped into a frown, "Then, you want to have an abortion?"

At that word, Souichi shuddered, his eyes narrowing into small slits, "No!" And without any thought his hands went to where Morinaga's had just been, unable to imagine snuffing out the life of one could have no say in the matter, unborn and vulnerable.

"Then, you're going to give birth?" Asked the whispered voice of Morinaga.

"I..." at the thought of giving birth, he couldn't imagine it. "I am a _man_ how the hell am I supposed to give birth? Obviously the doctor's diagnosis was wrong." He'd given up the thought of ever having children of his own, not having given it thought ever since he and Morinaga officially became a couple, though not everyone, other than inside their families, knew.

He heard his slightly taller lover expel a sigh, "Souichi, if you want to get a second or third opinion then you should, but the more who know about this, the more likely we'll run into someone who wants to treat you like a lab specimen."

Souichi grimaced at the very idea. While he was a scientist himself, some of the things other scientists did he could not bring himself to condone.

"And, Souichi, if there is a baby, just think what they'd do to him or her."

He turned into Morinaga's arms, confused as to what he should do, and that thought making him nervous, more so than he'd ever been other than the times that his lover, long before he ever considered him that, had.

"What are we going to do... Tetsuhiro?" Just this once, he couldn't help it at the lab, because this was something very serious, involving the both of them.

"Depending on how far along you are, we should finish up our current projects here and return to Kowaku Island, but find a doctor willing to fly in for check ups and when its around that time..."

He didn't like the idea of abandoning yet another semester _or more_ of University. "No, Tetsuhiro, we're going to stay here and see it out." Though as he thought about it, he frowned, "I wonder if there was something on the island..." he gazed up into the eyes of the man he'd come to love, wholeheartedly.

"Souichi?"

"Yes, Tetsuhiro?"

"May I kiss you?"

Souichi frowned, normally, because they were at school he'd say no, but, perhaps because of the worry of what the future held in store for them, he couldn't bring himself to say no like he wanted to. Instead he tilted his head back, his lips parted as his eyes fluttered closed.

Tetsuhiro stared down at the gorgeous lithe man, startled, but with a quick small shake of his head his mouth curled into a smile as he bent his head to brush his lips over his bespectacled lovers.

Neither of them heard the doorknob turn, too lost in the brush of each others lips, Tetsuhiro's arms wrapped around his Souichi's waist and Souichi's arms in turn wrapped around Tetsuhiro's neck, one of his hands gripping the dark locks at the back of his lover's head.


	3. Just Great!

**CHAPTER THREE: JUST GREAT!**

* * *

An unsuspecting Yamaguchi turned the knob of the door to the laboratory, where he would usually find either Morinaga, Tatsumi-senpai or both hard at work. As he glanced down at the papers he was carrying in his hands, he called out, "Hey, Morinaga! I have the notes here for..." his words however abruptly stopped as he glanced up. It took him a few seconds to comprehend what the scene was in front of him. His friend and classmate, Morinaga as well as their Senpai, Tatsumi-san, appeared to be in each others arms.

No, they _were_ in each others arms, with their heads bent down, so that their foreheads were almost touching. He further noted that Tatsumi-senpai's ears were a bit red and there was a tender smile evident, even from the angle he saw it from, on Morinaga. It was in that moment that Yamaguchi was finally able to understand why his friend, Morinaga, could stand Tatsumi-senpai, even with his all too volatile temper. He did not, however, get much time to run through his thoughts as the two glanced in his direction and spotted him.

Tetsuhiro had been too overwhelmed by the news, that his senpai, his lover, Tatsumi Souichi, was pregnant. Sure, it was strange, but, if it were actually true and he didn't think a doctor would lie and surely neither would Souichi, then he was going to be a father. He was also overwhelmed by every feeling that flooded through him in that moment, which had prevented him from hearing the click of the door as it began to open.

Though he had heard it, albeit feintly and hearing its echo, he opened his eyes slightly, though most of his attention was directed upon being in his beloved's arms.

He watched the following events inevitably unfold. Yamaguchi had just caught them in a compromising position.

It seemed that, his Senpai, too, had noticed Yamaguchi, if the stiffening of his body were any indication, followed by the quick motion of removing himself from his embrace.

They'd both been stopped in their tracks when Yamaguchi had spoken, seeing the shock, evident upon his countenance, knew that the other laboratory student was obviously stunned.

At that very moment though, Senpai had swiftly closed the door behind him and had even managed to corner the other man, who happened to be Tetsuhiro's good friend. He hoped that that title wouldn't change, just because of what he'd just witnessed.

Yamaguchi, felt as though a dark cloud were surrounding him and felt too, a shiver run down his spine, goose pimples rising upon his flesh as the room seemed to have had a severe drop in temperatures.

It was then, at that moment, that he looked into the scowling, furrowed brows and lips twisted down in displeasure of one very angry senpai, Tatsumi Soucihi. "Yamaguchi!" The older students voice sounded quite threatening. "Do you value your life?"

At the question presented to him, he found it difficult to swallow, but he was able to manage a single, quick nod of his head. He couldn't even speak, though apparently, his nod had been enough to satisfy the older student.

"Then I'm sure, that you understand, the terrible consequences you'll face, should you even dare tell anyone what you just saw," he growled, banging one fist against the wall beside his head.

"Are we _clear?_" Tatsumi asked darkly, of him.

He managed, albeit nervously, to agreed, stuttering only slightly, but non-the-less frightened, finding it somewhat difficult to breath properly. "Y-yes Senpai. O-of course Senpai. Not a word."

"Good," said the long blonde haired graduate student of Nagoya University as he removed his hands and headed in the direction of the door. "I need coffee. Take care of this!" His amber-gold eyes glared in Morinaga's direction as he motioned to Yamaguchi with a wave of his hand and then proceeded to march out the door.

"Senpai! Remember, only decaf!" Morinaga called out to Tatsumi-senpai.

A frown appeared upon Morinaga, but although he wanted to go after his Senpai, right at that moment, he had something he had to take care of.

Green eyes glanced over at Yamaguchi, who seemed to be getting over the shock he'd just had, of facing the wrath of his lover.

Yamaguchi, soon found a stool in order to sit down, still shaken by what had just gone on, with that threatening aura of Tatsumi-senpai aimed at him. He didn't know what he'd done wrong, but it seemed that, whatever relationship the senpai and Morinaga had, wasn't something that the blonde graduate student wanted broadcasted.

He still couldn't believe what he'd just seen. It was one thing to find out that his friend, Morinaga, was gay, which was a surprise in itself, but then, to also find out that his friend liked Tatsumi-senpai of all people?

He could live with his friend being gay, in fact, he didn't really care, but for him to have fallen for Tatsumi-senpai, was beyond his comprehension. It wasn't like he was trying to be mean in regards to the relationship, but Tatsumi-senpai had never tried to give a good impression; at least not to other students, perhaps some of his professors, if in a rather reserved way.

The graduate student, was always by himself and, when approached, he would glare one down and intimidate you to the point where one would not want to speak with him ever again, not if they could help it. That was in and of itself, his experience, other than having to speak with him, when it concerned time in the lab. He'd thought Tatsumi-senpai lived there, Morinaga as well, since he was always with the senpai. Now though, he knew, why. That still didn't help him to understand, just what it was that Morinaga found so appealing about the older student.

After all, from what he'd heard and even had some experience of, Tatsumi-senpai could care less about the people who were around him and would forget them as soon as he'd met them. The elder student also easily lost his temper and was constantly antisocial, one would need to be really determined to be able to have a relationship with him. Which left, Morinaga, as the mystery he thought, as he glanced up at him from where he sat.

Finally, he asked, "Morinaga, how long has this relationship between the two of you been going on?"

Morinaga shrugged, "That depends, are you asking, how long I've had a a cush on Senpai, or are you asking how long have we been together?"

Yamaguchi, upon hearing that, felt thrown aback. What sort of question was that, though it obviously meant, that Morinaga had been the first one to feel anything. So, perhaps it was Morinaga whom had pursued Tatsumi Souichi, but it made sense, since he couldn't imagine the blonde graduate student pursing anyone or anything, unless it had to do with his research.

"I don't really want to talk about this right now," Morinaga said.

It was then, that Yamaguchi got up, passing a hand through his hair, his face somewhat distorted by his struggle to understand, but then, finally asked what was on his mind, despite what Morinaga had said.

"Just tell me one thing, Morinaga," he asked the other on the spot, "are you the uke?"

Morinaga seemed to be staring back at him, blankly, before his eyes softened and his mouth curved into a smile. "Honestly, Yamaguchi? As long as it's Senpai, I don't think I'd actually mind at all, since I love him." And it wasn't as though, he'd not had his share of being an uke, because of the time after he'd lost Masaki and before he'd entered a University and found Tatsumi Soucihi.

"Now, if you'd excuse me, I need to go check on Senpai. I'll see you later, Yamaguchi." And with that, spoken cheerfully, he bowed out of the lab.

Yamaguchi himself, looked on, completely stunned, sighing and then soon after, a chuckle escaped from between his lips, shaking his head as he determined, that that day, had turned out to be one of amazement.

He guessed love really did come in all shapes and sizes, all genders and temperaments too. Now, if only he could find such a love, despite whatever temperament or gender was between them, not that he was gay, but perhaps, he thought, he might swing both ways. Just hadn't actually found his type. But now, he returned to his own lab work.

Morinaga, once outside of the laboratory room, walked hurriedly through the hallways of the University laboratory building. Only a small part of his mind was set on his conversation with Yamaguchi. They'd been moderately good friends for several years and now, he believed, that he knew him enough to be able to trust that the other agricultural student within the same year as himself, wouldn't say anything, to anyone. Or if he did, wind up discussing it with anyone, it would be with him, or names and appearances would be omitted so as not to arouse suspicion.

Not that he, himself, would have minded it all being out in the open.

But, along the lines of Yamaguchi, since he thought he knew him well enough, were the other to ever ask for a more refined explanation, some other time, he'd not be adverse to giving it to him.

In that moment, however, he had another person, whom he also knew quite well, and sure enough, there he was, in front of a coffee machine, doing exactly what he'd feared.

From the distance, Morinaga found himself, he could clearly see, Souichi's hand, pressing the button for the regular coffee and not decaf like he'd asked him to get whenever he had a craving for the stuff.

If what the doctor had told his lover, Tatsumi Souichi were true, they were going to have a number of long months ahead of them.

* * *

**Author Note:** This chapter was written by baby_ritz over at live-journal and edited and somewhat, re-written, by me... yay for co-writing.


	4. Don't Drink That!

**CHAPTER FOUR: DON'T DRINK THAT!**

* * *

Souichi mumbled under his breath, his eyes furrowed and the corners of his mouth curled down into a deep frown. The hand which wasn't holding the cup of coffee continued to curl into a fist and then uncurl again and again.

Taking a deep breath, he inhaled the scent of the coffee he held. That familiar smell helped to sooth his frayed nerves.

Lifting the cup to his mouth, he slowly tilted it to his mouth, his eyes closed in bliss, about to take a sip.

However, before he can take even a small drink of it, a hand reached out and snatched it from him.

Confused his brows furrowed deeper, creating a crease betwixt them. Opening his eyes, he turned to glare at the culprit.

"Morinaga!" He yelled. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The light from overhead glinted off his spectacles.

Morinaga sighed, "Senpai, I told you to get decaf _only._ Weren't you listening?"

What, did Morinaga think that, just because they were an official couple now that he could tell him what to do, including what he could and could not drink?

"Why would I have to..." he began, but Morinaga interrupted him.

His kouhai, who also happened to be his lover, whispered, "Because it's bad for the baby. Didn't you realize that?"

"How am I supposed to know that!?" He growled, his entire face and ears turning a shade of crimson. Even though he was a scientist, he wasn't some authority on babies and pregnancies and why should he have been? He was a _man_ damn it!

If it weren't for Morinaga, he wouldn't be in this mess. He still couldn't believe it and hoped he'd soon wake up from this bizarre nightmare.

"This is all your fault!" He glared up at the younger man.

The idiot needed to be put back in his place.

"Just for that, I'm not going to let you do it until all of this is over. Maybe not even then!" He ground out furiously, keeping to a whisper, just in case someone could hear them. It was difficult not to keep his voice down, but he didn't want other people to know about his relationship with Morinaga. Nor did he want them aware he was...was pregnant. Yamaguchi was one person too many outside their family circle who knew about them being a couple. Thank the powers that be that he didn't also know about this pregnancy.

"What?" Morinaga stared, wide eyed at him. "You can't be serious! How is this my fault? The implications behind this are literally impossible. What else did the doctor have to say?" He asked with a sad, pitiful expression.

Then, as though it were an afterthought, he turned his attention back to the coffee dispensing machine.

Pulling out a ten yen coin, he placed it into the slot and taking a cup he placed it under the decaf spigot and pressed the _go_ button.

Souichi watched him do so with a frown, but manages to answer him. "The doctor said he would call me as soon as the blood test results were in, but from the look on his face he appeared quite convinced." He grimaced as he spoke about it.

"It's only been two months since we returned from Kowaku and now this!" He wanted to punch something. Everything was just _too_ damn weird.

He'd gotten used to how his body reacted to Morinaga, but this, this was just _too much._ Certainly more than he could handle. Maybe it was all just a mistake. He was a man after all and there was still the blood test results to go. Until then, he didn't know what to think.

The younger man suddenly stilled, his gaze returning to his lover. "What did you say?" His green eyes looked enormous as he asked him that.

"What?" Souichi frowned, staring at him. "Didn't you hear me?"

"I did, but, repeat what you just said," he said in earnest.

"About the doctor?"

"No," the dark haired man shook his head, "after that."

He didn't understand what Morinaga was getting at, but he repeated it nonetheless, "It's only been two months since..." he trailed off as it slowly began to dawn on him just what it was _that_ his lover was getting at and thinking him as a lover was still just too weird.

His own eyes went wide as they stared at each other, exclaiming together.

"Kowaku Island!"

Saying it, Morinaga nearly dropped the cup he had in his hand. Luckily it was still on the dispenser.

Souichi's face went white as comprehension passed between the two of them. The dark clouds that Yamaguchi had been witness to before seemed to engulf the space surrounding the pair of them.

Tetsuhiro could see that he was in trouble, but before he could do anything about it, a strong fist was flying his way.

Before he could duck, the fist connected and the cup of coffee in the dispensing machine was completely forgotten about.

For the second time that day, he'd wound up on the floor.

Lifting his hand to where the his Senpai's fist had connected, he whined, "Senpai!"

"This is all your fault! Ever since you took that damn plane and ended up on that island, everything's gone downhill. Take responsibility for your actions!" Senpai yelled, towering over him.

With those final words, the blond turned on his heel and stormed away.

"Senpai! Where are you going?!" Tetsuhiro asked as his eyes followed him, worried about where he was going and what he might do.

"Home!" He heard him answer, distantly as he was getting further and further, storming out of the facility.

Tetsuhiro sighed, slowly shaking his head before pushing himself up off the ground and standing.

Once more he tenderly touched his cheek with his hand.

They were going to need to work on Senpai's temper as well along with his diet. This was not going to be an easy task. For all of the other mans stubbornness and violence, he still loved him and wanted to take care of him. Even more so now with his condition. Never would he have thought they'd be given this sort of chance, but it did worry him. Neither of them knew what could happen after all.

His thoughts turned to Kowaku Island. Truthfully, he could not help but marvel at the discovery they had made.

It had to be something from the Island which had made it possible for his lover to conceive. Why else would they not have heard of more cases beforehand in other places?

No, the only _new_ factor in their diet and environment had been the island they'd come upon. It was the only plausible explanation. Except, what was it that was on the island that allowed this?

Surely it was something to look into, because there were other gay couples out there, he was sure, whom would like to have been able to have a baby with their partner.

That was not the only reason he thought it would be wise to return to the Island, even if only for a few days, to investigate his beloved Tatsumi Souichi, his Senpai's condition.

He did not wish for any harm to befall his lover and with a small blush, he also realized that he wanted the baby to be safe as well.

* * *

**Author Note:** baby_ritz from livejournal helped me with this chapter.


	5. Confusions and Discoveries

**CHAPTER FIVE: CONFUSIONS AND DISCOVERIES**

* * *

Souichi really hadn't wanted to have a reason to leave the lab of Nagoya University, but with his condition, if he started showing it would be disastrous. Particularly if someone found out that he just wasn't beginning to put on the pounds, but that he was _pregnant_.

He doubted anyone would believe it, but there were those entities which might, somehow, manage to get ahold of his records from the doctor he'd seen. It didn't matter if the doctor were reliable or not, things had a way of somehow getting out.

There was no way, that he was going to be a lab experiment himself, just because he was a _pregnant __**man**_.

He'd rather Morinaga be the one to suffer through having another being growing inside his body.

'_Impossible.'_

Even if he'd stayed at the University, he couldn't very well conduct all the experiments and do all the research he'd like. This was something Morinaga constantly had to remind him of, least he should somehow harm the tiny life growing inside him.

How it got there, remained a mystery, but surely the answer lay upon the island of Kowaku. There was no other logical explanation for him to be with child. Yet even the explanation that it was because of something on Kowaku was illogical.

He kept thinking that some sort of astronomical joke was being played on him. That perhaps he was having nothing more than a nightmare he'd as yet been unable to wake up from.

What irked him the most, was how full of smiles Morinaga was. This was a serious matter. How the hell was he to give birth, for his body was not made like a woman's. Had it been, Morinaga wouldn't have thought to look twice at him. Then he wouldn't be in the mess he was now.

Leaning back against the seat of the seaplane, his brows furrowed as his thoughts went round and round. '_But I might have wound up with someone even more perverted than Morinaga.'_ He wanted to think that all men were perverts, yet he himself had never really been into watching porn or looking up stairs just to see up a girls skirt. Not even during high school.

His passion, had always been directed toward research and the sharpening of his mind. Not to mention having to raise Tomoe and Kanako after mother had died and father was constantly away on trips for his own research.

With a weary sigh, he finally managed to close his eyes and drift off to sleep. In time, he was certain, that all would be revealed to him. What Morinaga had said before, though he wasn't sure how he felt about it, was that there were other gay couples who wished they could have a baby together.

This particular find, would certainly put to rest the argument that two men or two women couldn't possibly have any children together. Not that there wasn't the possibility of a surrogate. Yet this way, if this weren't more than just a hoax, then views might eventually change.

Even his own, had slowly altered, but that didn't mean he approved of that bastard Kurokawa!

Once, fully asleep however, his thought processes ceased so as to give even his mind a rest.

* * *

It wasn't until much later, that he was shaken awake by his shoulder.

"Senpai, we've arrived."

Slowly, Souichi blinked open his eyes, sight unfocused till he straightened his glasses out.

He frowned at how close Morinaga's face was to his own.

Morinaga stood straight and reached up over their seats to retrieve their bags from the cabinet. "I hope we'll be able to find out what triggered our unique situation."

At least Morinaga had the fortitude not to blurt anything out, even though they were the only two, besides one flight attendant and the pilot on the plane.

Standing up, to follow Morinaga, he grumbled, "I can take one of those."

"I don't think we should risk it, there are stairs we have to walk down and its better you have both hands free for the railing."

Despite how much he really would have liked to argue, he knew what Morinaga was saying was reasonable. Damn the man anyway.

Once they were off the plane, the pilot and the flight attendant got off as they needed to get some rest, before returning to Japan. They'd be back in a months time, which Souichi and Morinaga both thought would give them plenty of time to discover the reason for a man to conceive.

* * *

Souichi blinked as several islanders came up to greet them, including Kyoko.

Kyoko smiled and bowed to them. "Welcome home to Kowaku, Ou-sama and Kisaki. We have missed you."

Souichi felt rather uncomfortable when Kyoko straightened, whose forehead didn't even reach up to his chest. Kyoko, he still couldn't believe he was a boy, not when he was so small and feminine to the eye.

"What are you doing, Kyoko?"

Kyoko smiled again, "I sense a change in you. Are you with child?"

At that, Souichi's eyes widened in shock. His eyes flashed in Morinaga's direction, who seemed to be equally as stunned. Yet the other islanders were not in the least shocked.

Instead, the other islanders whom had accompanied Kyoko giggled.

"H-h-how did you..."

"I knew, because it is in my blood and in my training. Grandmother has retired and left me in charge of the island, though I am not considered an Elder. She left me in charge too, of a special harvest."

Morinaga had to put the bags down and take hold of Souichi before he lashed out at young Kyoko.

Souichi glowered nonetheless at the feminine young man. "What do you mean by _special harvest?_"

"Every three to five years, a special plant grows and bears fruit. Each of these berries heightens ones fertility. Yet the berries cannot work alone. The drink you both had when you went through the unification ceremony interacts with those berries, enabling anyone who has drank as much as you did of it and who ate as many of the berries as you have, to grow a temporary womb. We believe too, that this combination will also filter some of ones sperm and change them into eggs instead."

He glanced at Morinaga, "Even you, could have become pregnant, were the two of you to switch around. In the past, two men who were a couple became pregnant at the same time."

Souichi's face was as red as the reddest rose, while Morinaga's face had paled in comparison.

To Souichi, Morinaga looked in that moment as pale as a ghost.

Already, they'd found out the culprit of their current situation, but as he thought about it, he was determined to learn more about the special unification wine and the berries.

"I'd like to study how the wine and those berries can allow such a bizarre situation. There has been no documented cases of men being able to conceive or give birth."

Kyoko blinked, frowning, "How sad. So many lovers must have felt pain, for not being able to give life to the next generation together."

The young man bowed his head and when he did so, so did the other islanders standing behind him.

"We shall allow you to research what you've asked. Perhaps you will find a way that will allow all other same sex couples too, to be able to enjoy the possibility of giving life to children that will belong to both their lineages."

Morinaga, finally seemed to have come out of his stupor, "Th-thank you Kyoko."

Kyoko smiled, "There is no need to thank me, Ou-sama. Now, allow Takashi and Shirou to take your bags and show you to your room. It has been kept up since you've been away. We hope it remains comfortable, but if not, please let us know so that we can rectify it."

Souichi nodded as did Morinaga, the two walking hand in hand in a daze as they followed the twins, Takashi and Shirou.


End file.
